


Nightmare

by remia233



Series: 小鸟的噩梦❤ [2]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, 心理创伤, 精神上的折磨与虐待, 胁迫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: “看来daddy给你买了新衣服，嗯？”Dick僵在原地，他的呼吸节奏乱了。他抬头看过去，那张在他噩梦里出现过无数次的脸正看着他。面具上右眼的红光看起来像是恶魔喷着火的眼睛。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: 小鸟的噩梦❤ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563436
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 噩梦的续集，我想让Bruce治好dick，然后，让slade再一次打碎他~❤这一次slade也会残忍地对待小鸟。

Nightmare

蝙蝠洞里，Bruce守在监视荧幕前，手边放着一杯Alfred刚泡好的咖啡。他没有穿着那身用来恫吓邪恶、维护正义的制服，这一身西装还是属于哥谭花花公子的。他刚从酒会上提前离开，用几乎违规的车速回了韦恩宅邸，还没来得及换装就坐了下来。现在是深夜，但他知道dick会醒来，就像这过去的半个月里的每一个晚上那样。他不准备出现在dick面前，但是他同样不允许自己把视线从这个亟需照顾的孩子身上挪走，这是他的责任。每个夜里，他通过监视器的画面看着dick，隔着荧幕，他放任自己的保护欲倾泻而出化作沉默的注视。  
Dick对此一无所知，他认为Bruce仍旧在外执行他义警的责任，就像Alfred告诉他的那样。哥谭是座罪恶之城，她需要蝙蝠侠。Bruce不在对dick来说是件好事。因为有一些事情他并不想让世界上最好的侦探发现。他正蹑手蹑脚地从床上爬起来，悄悄拆掉自己的床单，揉成一团丢进脏衣篓里。紧接着他脱下自己那身睡衣，裹上浴巾去了浴室。  
即使dick动作很快，Bruce仍旧注意到了床单和睡裤上的水痕。Bruce的手指在自己膝盖上摩挲了一阵，他打开了浴室里的监听器。在淋浴的哗哗水声里，他依稀辨认出了dick的啜泣。那声音压得低低地，从喉咙里挤出来，通过耳机传到Bruce的耳朵里。每一声都在放大Bruce的自责。但他不能去安慰他的男孩，他甚至不能表露出自己知道。Dick的自尊心不允许Bruce这么做。所以他只是看着，听着，任由自责和愧疚的砂砾开始累积成塔。  
温热的水流冲刷着dick的身体。他垂着头，等热水冲走自己身上的污秽。这事情不是第一次发生了。当他在某天惊醒，发现自己半身湿润，甚至浸透了床单时，他嚎啕着哭起来。他对着冲进房里的Alfred语无伦次地道歉，手里抱着被他揉作一团的脏床单。  
“对不起对不起对不起……”他像是坏掉的录音机一样重复着道歉，看向Alfred的眼里满是绝望。  
“没事的，dick少爷。”老管家一如既往温柔地握住他发抖的手，像许多年前安慰那个刚失去了父母的孩子那样按着他的后背把他搂进怀里，“没关系的，没事的。”  
Bruce告诉他那是因为slade给他注射的药物残留，让他还不能很好的控制身体。他抿着嘴听着，仿佛接受了这个解释。但只有他自己知道，每晚，slade都出现在他的梦里，带着疼痛和羞辱，然后他在极度的恐慌中惊醒，尿湿了自己的床铺。Slade把恐惧刻在了他的脑子里，这基本成了一种条件反射。但他不该这样，他不该畏惧邪恶，他是一个超级英雄，是Bruce训练的，是他自己选择的。不该是这样的。他也不能是这样的。  
这事又一次发生了。对此dick已经没有像第一次那般惊慌，他收拾好了一切，换掉床单，但他还是忍不住想躲起来大哭一场。他知道Bruce和Alfred明天会发现的，他也知道他们会什么也不说，假装这事从未发生过。对此dick打心里觉得感激，可同时他也愈发憎恶自己。  
“怎么了，grayson？你在害怕吗？”  
突然响起的slade的声音让dick惊恐地回头，他差点儿在湿滑的地板上滑倒。但当他转头，却只看见镜子里自己瞪大的眼睛。浴室里静悄悄地，只有水流流泻的声响。他警惕地掀开浴帘，来回确认，终于发现那声音来自他脑子里。  
“操……”dick骂了一句，掬起一捧水泼上自己的脸。  
Dick冲洗干净身体，换上了浴袍。他尽可能地把自己裹得紧一些，倒不是因为冷，只是他想要觉得安全点。又一个让他觉得自己可悲的理由。他腿上的刀伤由Alfred小心地缝合处理了，手腕上挣扎的割伤也包好了绷带。脸上的淤青和红肿也再渐渐退去。外表而言，dick•grayson正在恢复。但他知道，在dick•grayson的内部，更深处的地方，有什么东西坏掉了。他无时无刻不表现得像受到惊吓的动物，眼睛圆睁，对于一切声响都过度敏感。上次吃早餐时掉下来的一把勺子让他整个人僵在座位上。他竭力保持冷静，想在Bruce的眼皮底下假装一切都好。但他知道那是徒劳。万幸的是Bruce只是沉默地喝着咖啡吃着早餐，目光落在早报上，并未对他表现出过多的关注。  
他重新回到床上。床头的闹钟现实现在是凌晨两点。他想起以前这个时间，他会在穿梭在城市的屋顶和阴暗小巷之间，毫不犹豫地揍翻那些胆敢露面的罪犯。在夜巡结束后和朋友们回到Titan大厦，开几句玩笑，也许再吃点什么，然后沉沉睡去，身体疲倦但充实。  
击退邪恶，守护正义。这就是他们曾经所做的。  
但现在dick只是裹着浴袍缩在床上，看着时钟的指针一圈又一圈走过。他不想入睡，不想去到有slade的梦里。他侧躺下来，握着拳，固执地用指甲刺着手掌心，细微的疼痛勉强让他保持清醒。  
隔着监控屏幕，Bruce默默地消耗着咖啡，目光始终落在他的养子身上。  
这只是韦恩庄园里的又一个无人入睡的夜晚罢了。  
也许在接近天亮的时候dick迷糊着睡过去一小会儿，但当他听到外面蹬蹬的脚步声时他立刻惊醒了。他防备地从床上翻身起来，小心翼翼靠近门口，听着外面的动静。这个脚步声不会是Bruce也不会是Alfred，他屏住呼吸，做好了应对袭击的准备。  
“嘿！dickhead！”年轻的现任robin几乎是用撞的推开了他的房门。  
Dick迅猛的动作直接把Jason按倒在了地板上。男孩儿在他手底下发出一声痛呼。  
“Jason！我很抱歉，我以为……我、抱歉……”dick松开捏着Jason后颈的手，试图去扶他起来。  
但遭到袭击的robin恶狠狠地拍开他。  
Dick能理解Jason的怒气，他露出一个带着歉意的表情。  
然而Jason瞪着他的模样看起来还是像想要把他给烤了，或者跳起来给他的脸上来上两拳。当他注意到Jason是在看他脸上的伤痕时，他有些不安地退开了一点。  
“那么，你找我什么事？”  
“让你滚回去收拾残局。我才不要给你擦屁股。那个绿毛小子的事儿还没完呢。你可别想着回老家悠闲过日子。”Jason拍着自己的衣服，极不耐烦地说，语气和以往没有区别。  
Dick闻言努力想要做出点儿回应，但他表现得糟透了：“噢，好，我知道了。我……我很快会回去。很快。”  
Jason看着他的眼神似乎写着怀疑和不解。男孩儿挑起眉毛的表情刺痛了dick，他吞咽了一口，强迫自己挺直了背，扶住门框，带着些送客的意味。  
坏脾气的鸟儿嗤了一声，把手揣进自己卫衣的口袋里：“别总想着偷懒了。现在可没时间给你放长假。”  
“我明白。”  
Dick在关门的一瞬间感到了一阵轻松，至少他的队友们还不知道他身上发生的事儿。至少Jason他们还不知道，他不必承受来自这群孩子的同情。他不会让他们知道这个，任何人都不会知道这个。  
Jason退出房间，看着dick在他眼前关上门。男孩线条锋利的颌骨因为他抿紧嘴唇而显得更为尖锐了。他并没有马上离开，而是转头去了蝙蝠洞。  
Bruce对于Jason的到来并不意外，尤其是在听到他和dick的对话之后。Bruce看见他那个坏脾气的小助手气势汹汹地冲进蝙蝠洞，把一个信封丢到他面前。  
Jason向来表现得很愤怒，但今天尤甚。Bruce注意到他的手在口袋里紧紧握成的拳头，后脚跟不断点着地面，好似在忍耐着什么。世界第一的侦探显然知道是什么在让他烦心。  
“我猜我知道这里面是什么，而且你已经看过了。”Bruce开口，看向Jason。  
Jason皱着眉头，像是在压抑自己呕吐的欲望。然后他点点头。  
Bruce把另一个同样的牛皮纸信封从抽屉里拿出来，并排放在旁边。一模一样的空白信封，Jason猜里面是一样的内容。  
“那个杂种怎么敢做这种事！”  
Jason几乎跳了起来。自从在Titan大厦收到这个信封，他出于好奇，趁着野兽小子去找瑞雯的时候先偷看了内容，然后他就拒绝把这东西交给他们。他表现得像个疯子，凶恶地大喊大叫着赶走了他们两个人。他抢过信封，骑上摩托，完全不在乎自己是不是违反了交通规则，一路超速回了韦恩大宅。Alfred告诉他dick在睡觉。他不用问是哪间屋子，Bruce始终留着dick原来的房间，一点都没改动过。他从没进过那个房间。当他调整好情绪，推开dick的房门的时候就被抓了个正着。  
一方面他松了口气。Dick•grayson还是活生生的，没有缺胳膊少腿，鉴于能把他放倒，脑子应该也不会坏到哪儿去。但当他爬起来，看见dick的眼睛的时候，他知道，dick有什么地方不对了。Dick不肯直面他的眼睛。那个他曾经仰望过，痛恨过，从Bruce的嘴里听到过许多次的前任robin像只断了翅膀从空中掉下来的鸟，伤痕累累且充满恐惧。  
Jason讨厌这样。  
他讨厌那个自以为是的dick•grayson，可他更讨厌这个不敢看他的grayson。他知道slade是个怎样的人渣，上一次的绑架让他差点儿就死了。他也知道slade想杀他不过是为了折磨dick，他知道slade因为jericho的死而恨透了grayson。可那照片上的内容……太过了，超乎了他想象的残酷和下作。  
他想起来就觉得恶心。纯然的愤怒让他想现在就冲过去割了slade的喉咙，虽然Bruce一定不会允许他这么做的。  
“告诉我你会做点什么对吧？”Jason目光灼灼地看着他，就像等着他提出复仇。  
Bruce回望着他，平静地回答：“是的。我会照顾dick，直到他恢复。”  
Jason瞪大了眼睛：“就这样？！”  
“是的，就这样。”  
“操你的，Bruce！你不能让那个混蛋这么对他！你得做点什么”Jason盯着坐在椅子上的男人，止不住的愤怒像岩浆一样烧灼着他。年轻的robin还没学会怎么控制自己的怒火，他需要一个发泄的出口。  
Bruce叹了口气，站起来，把手按在Jason肩上：“没有什么比他的恢复更重要了。”  
Jason这才看出Bruce脸上的疲惫，他的眼下带着黑眼圈。那个无所不能的蝙蝠侠因此看上去老了一些。Jason打赌他一定好几个晚上没有睡觉了。哪怕是以前他们组队夜巡，一连好几天追踪敌人的时候，Bruce也没像这样疲惫过。  
Jason的愤怒消散了一点，他没办法对着这样的Bruce发脾气。如果他对此感到难受，那么他肯定Bruce比他更甚。而且他知道Bruce不会仅仅是只看了那玩意儿，Bruce会一张一张巨细靡遗地进行分析。这也意味着他会不停地看见dick那张被揍到肿胀变形的脸，血流不止的伤口，还有……  
“烧了那玩意儿，确保别让其他人看见。”Jason离去之前冲Bruce撂下一句，虽然他知道Bruce会做最好的安排，但是他还是忍不住要加这么一句。他真的，再也不想看见那东西了。然后穿着卫衣的鸟儿骑上摩托车，离开了蝙蝠洞。  
Jason的来访让Bruce欣慰但也不安。他知道Jason的举动几乎算是救了dick，dick没法承受那个。他绝对不会希望自己身上发生的事情暴露在众人面前。但slade会无比乐意这么做的，只要这能毁了dick。  
Bruce看着监控画面上Alfred正端着早餐去往dick的房间，这让他能放心地把自己暂时从监护者的位置上解放出来，去换个衣服，清洗下自己，也许再短暂的补个眠。Alfred总是能让人安心，无论是对这个家里的谁来说。  
如果说有谁有那个特权去安慰dick，那只能是Alfred。慈爱的老管家是dick在来到这个韦恩大宅时见到的第一个人，甚至比Bruce都早。Alfred开车来接他去往那座大得吓人的宅邸。那时候的dick才离开被当做家的马戏团，他在充满吵闹和笑声的环境中长大，这里安静让他觉得可怕。而且他还没从父母离世的阴影中走出来，年轻的男孩愤怒又恐惧，简直就像Bruce的昨日重现。  
但Alfred就是有能力让他们平复下来。这也许是他的特殊能力，安抚那些固执又不听话的年轻男孩。  
Alfred推开房门：“dick少爷，我想该是早餐的时间了。”  
Dick在看到Alfred的那一刻笑了笑。Alfred向来喜欢这个孩子的笑脸，带着表演者特有的自信和舒展。可现在，笑容很难在dick脸上长久地保持下去，像落下的雪在触到皮肤的那一瞬就融化了。  
Alfred想起才遇见这个孩子的时候，那双棕眼睛看什么都愤怒而悲伤。而Bruce那时候还没学会怎么对待一个刚遭受悲痛的男孩。他把自己的经历套用在dick身上。他将他应对痛苦的方法也教给了dick——带上面具成为义警，痛揍邪恶之徒。而dick原原本本地接受了。可Bruce有些忘了，这个孩子终究不是自己。他把他自己填进了dick心里的空洞里，越塞越满，直到那只robin再也受不了地跑掉了，跑到了底特律，成为一个小警察，并时不时地上街殴打罪犯外加痛骂蝙蝠侠。  
对Bruce来说，dick会是养子与助手。但对Alfred来说，dick只是个孩子。而Alfred会给每一个孩子甜饼干，无论他们多少岁，也无论他们是不是会穿得像个蝙蝠在午夜出门巡逻。  
Dick端着麦片碗用勺子舀着吃东西的时候仍旧有几分小时候的他留了在那个身体里。Alfred在他把勺子咬进嘴里的时候，伸手摸了摸他的头发。突如其来的肢体接触让dick抖了一下，他可悲地想起了slade揪着他的头发把他往金属桌上撞去……但这不是slade，这是Alfred。他喜欢Alfred。可为什么他会发抖……  
Dick把勺子从嘴里拿出来，他垂下头，盯着自己的麦片粥：“对不起……”  
他又在道歉了，没完没了地道歉，好像他真的做了什么错事。  
Alfred搂住男孩：“不，dick少爷，你没什么好道歉的。什么事也没有。你永远不必对我说抱歉。”  
那时候如果dick不是那么专注于与自己的眼泪对抗，他应该会听到门外Bruce离开的脚步声。  
日子在继续，dick的伤势一天天的好转。Bruce从未催促他开始康复训练，但他自己心里的责任感仍旧促使他决定爬起来活动身体。他正准备换衣服，然后他瞥见镜子里的自己腿上白色的绷带。他动作顿了顿，在床边坐了下来，揭开自己大腿上的纱布，看见那个已经结疤的丑陋伤痕。伤口已经愈合了，但是那个疤痕却像个诅咒一样留在了他的皮肤上。他用手指摸过那个字眼，有那么一瞬间，他又感到了刀刃切割皮肤的疼痛。他吓到了似得缩回手。  
Dick咬着嘴唇，对自己刚才的举动感到羞耻，他用指甲抓挠着那处疤痕，恨不得把那块肉抠下来一样。  
“dick，停下！”房门突然打开了，一声严厉的训斥叫停了他。  
Dick猛地抬头，鹿一般圆睁的眼睛看见一个愤怒的Bruce•Wayne正朝他走来。  
Bruce一把抓住他的手，阻止他继续自残。Bruce的脸上不再是那副花花公子的表情了，他下颌紧绷，眉头微皱，典型的蝙蝠侠的表情。  
从前dick从来不害怕Bruce生气，他们甚至会争论。但现在dick觉得自己没有勇气去直视他的目光，他抿紧嘴唇，直到他发觉到自己的嘴唇在颤抖。  
“我知道你痛恨这个。”Bruce开口，语调严厉，“但伤害你自己没有任何好处。”  
Bruce语气里的冷静点燃了dick，他猛地爆发了。两个月以来，他头一次用这样的音量和Bruce对话。他挣脱Bruce的手，站了起来。  
“那你来告诉我我该怎么做，Bruce！我该怎么做？！我要怎么才能把那段该死的记忆从我脑子里挖出去！每一次！每一次我看到这个，我都想起他……想起他对我做的那些事。你告诉我！Bruce！我要怎么才能好起来？！”  
Dick的胸口剧烈起伏着，他捏着拳头瞪着Bruce。即使他知道这不是Bruce的错，从来都不是，他不过是在迁怒于眼前的男人。但他就是控制不住。眼泪濡湿了他的眼眶。  
Bruce冷静地听着dick的喊叫，愧疚却像蚂蚁一样啃咬着他。如果他早一点发现slade在计划什么，他也许可以在dick刚越狱的那阵子找到他，把他带回来。Dick会完好无损，而不是……像这样。  
在Bruce那双蓝眼睛的注视下，dick的呼吸渐渐平复下来。他粗鲁地用手背擦过眼眶，擦掉还没掉下来的眼泪。  
“跟我去蝙蝠洞。”Bruce言简意赅地丢下一句命令，并没有给dick太多考虑的时间。他转身离开了。  
从脚步声他听得出，dick穿上了衣服跟了上来。  
蝙蝠洞一如既往的阴森寒冷，但那并不让dick害怕。再次来到这里竟让他有种归巢的安心。Dick跟在Bruce身后，闻到蝙蝠洞里熟悉的气味，他松了一口气。  
“去躺下。”Bruce用目光示意他。  
Dick看到那张手术床，以前许多次他在那里由Alfred缝合他身上的伤口。他稍微犹豫了一下，撑着床面，让自己躺了上去。当他看到Bruce手里拿的东西时，他忽然明白Bruce要做什么。  
“你之前就准备好了这个？”他偏过头问，然后他意识到Alfred不在这儿。而且他也很清楚Alfred不会同意Bruce这么做的。  
Bruce一言不发，只是手里拿着那个蝙蝠标志的烙铁，看着它渐渐泛出红光。Bruce把那东西放在一边，走到dick身侧。Bruce看他的表情像是在看某件碎掉的杰作，而他不愿意接受这个。  
一时间，蝙蝠洞里只剩沉默的呼吸，两个人似乎都在等着对方开口。  
“如果你不愿意，我绝不会这么做，你明白吗？”终于，Bruce对他说。  
“来吧。”他强迫自己的声音不要发抖。  
这会很疼的，dick在脑子里告诉自己。但是他很高兴他可以摆脱那个诅咒一样的字眼了。如果是Bruce的印记，他觉得他能接受。他任由Bruce给他的手腕和脚踝绑上皮革的拘束带。被捆住让他紧张，但他知道这是为了他好。Bruce的手干燥而温暖，褪去他的衣物时手指擦过大腿的触感尤为清晰。  
“准备好了么？”Bruce问道，搁在一旁的烙铁散发出灼热的气味。  
Dick点点头，咬紧牙齿准备好了迎接疼痛。然而却是一个呼吸面罩先罩上了他的脸，在他还没来得及问之前，他的视线已经变得模糊，不过半晌，意识就坠进了黑暗里。  
Dick觉得自己做了一个梦。  
起初，他在马戏团里，站在高台上，他抓住秋千的横杆荡过去，就在他伸手向另一个秋千上的人的时候，他看见那人戴着一副一半黑色一半橘色的面具。他吓到了，松了手从秋千上掉下去，然后一直下坠，没有人接住他……  
他猛地睁开眼睛，一时间不太清楚自己到底在哪儿。直到他感觉到了身下床单的柔软触感，他才意识到自己回到了房间了。他想起来昏迷之前的事儿，他想要那个印记被抹去，而Bruce愿意帮忙，Bruce给了他麻醉。  
“别动。”在dick准备翻身爬起来的时候，一个声音叫住了他。  
当然是Bruce。  
Dick转头发现Bruce坐在床边的一把椅子上，两手交握，手肘撑在膝盖上，看着他。  
“我以为……”dick开口，发觉自己的声音沙哑得像个老头，他吞咽了一口唾沫。Bruce把一个插着吸管的杯子递到他嘴边。他从吸管里喝了些水，又就这Bruce手吞下了几枚喂过来的药片，这才重新开口。  
“我以为你会……”  
“直接把那东西印在你身上？”Bruce打断了他，声音里带着点儿难以觉察的愠怒。  
Dick有点尴尬，因为他的确是这么以为的。但他信任Bruce，他甚至不对此感到害怕。他对于蝙蝠侠的信任几乎有些盲目，这像是一种本能。但是他不知道这究竟是他自己形成的，还是Bruce替他养成的。  
Bruce站起身来，走近dick。他的手指抚摸过男孩发烫的额头。  
“接下来你可能会有一段时间的发热，但是你会好起来的，我保证。”  
当Bruce抽回手指的时候，dick抓住了他。  
“等等，别……”dick说到一半停住了，他不想让Bruce觉得自己软弱无能，但他真的不愿意再一个人回到那个梦里，“就只是，再待一会儿。”  
Bruce转头看着dick。Dick觉得自己的胃都抽紧了，他紧张不安地等着Bruce的回答。  
蓝眼睛的男人只是轻轻点了一下头。  
只是这么个动作，dick就能感到自己完全地放松了下来，他泄出一声极轻的叹息。自从回到大宅以来，他也头一次感受到了这样的轻松。  
Bruce绕到了床的另一侧，没有脱鞋，倚着床头半坐了下来。他的左手轻缓地拨开男孩因为出汗而粘在额头上的头发，带着厚茧的指腹擦过皮肤，有一点点的刺痛。然后那只手掌落在dick的脑袋上，轻轻拍了拍。  
“休息吧。”Bruce说。  
然后dick照做了。他闭上眼睛，几乎能闻到男人身上的味道，像是皮革混合着一点古龙水，既是蝙蝠侠又是Bruce•Wayne。而他现在是安全的了，无论是在哪一个世界。  
等到dick呼吸平缓，Bruce这才低头看着他的脸。他比起之前瘦了些，脸颊有些凹陷，眼睛下面带着睡眠不足的黑眼圈。药物在发挥作用，能让他不用感受到大腿上烧灼的疼痛，睡得又沉又稳。  
Bruce注视着dick短裤下露出来的的那截大腿，绑着白色绷带。Bruce知道在那绷带下面是什么，一个崭新的，蝙蝠形状的印记。这个主意让他和Alfred爆发了一次相当激烈的争执。亲爱的老管家已经很久没有那么生气过了。他斥责Bruce因为穿着蝙蝠装被人揍了太多次而脑子不清醒。但Bruce知道他比任何时候都清醒，他知道自己在做什么，也知道dick在想什么。如果他不这么做，那个孩子总有一天也会拿刀或者别的鬼知道什么东西把他腿上的肉剜下来。  
他了解dick，也许比dick自己更甚。Robin是他一手造就的，他把这个孩子视为他的责任。而如果不是他，dick也不会有那样的经历。他想起dick冲他质问的模样，愤怒却不知所措。他想起dick时不时流露出来的恐惧。他想起dick在手术床上躺下的模样。  
Bruce的手指摩挲过男孩的脸：“你不必再害怕了。”Bruce为了战胜自己的恐惧，让自己成为了蝙蝠侠。但他也不曾料到，有那么一天，蝙蝠侠居然能成为驱散别人噩梦的守护者，一个男孩儿将他视为灯塔。  
Dick的睫毛轻轻颤动了一下，不知道是因为听见了Bruce的话语，还是只是他又开始做梦了。  
Bruce小心翼翼地用手保护性地环住了dick，用不太合乎蝙蝠侠的轻柔动作，然后他注视着天花板，安静地陪护在熟睡的男孩身边。  
两道沉缓的呼吸渐渐趋于同调。  
今晚的哥谭将不会有蝙蝠出没了……  
Dick花了些时间休养，经历了几次发热，然后他的腿上永久地留下了那个烫伤。因为Bruce的处理，那个伤口看起来并不太可怖，只是一片浮起来的疤痕，盖掉了slade留下的字眼。Dick抚摸过那处疤痕的时候感到一种安心。  
他确信自己在好起来了。越来越少的噩梦，和越来越多的自信。他在重建自己。  
他开始在蝙蝠洞出没，Bruce甚至给他做了一身新的制服。他不得不为了自己曾经烧掉robin制服而接受斯图尔特那个关于“水果蛋糕”的嘲讽。当他做这一切的时候，Bruce都陪在他身边。他有种他又回到了robin时期的感觉。Bruce甚至提出了让他一起夜巡。这让他觉得Bruce仍旧是信任着他的。这个想法在他心底里点燃了一簇小小的火花，让他久违地有些雀跃。  
“感觉如何？”当他们爬上滴水兽时，蝙蝠侠用那低沉的声音问他。  
来自蝙蝠侠的关心让他觉得有点不好意思。他深吸一口气，空气里有哥谭本身的气味，潮湿闷热的夜风里有着熟悉的阴郁的臭味，那是下水道和燃烧的垃圾的味道，根植在哥谭的黑暗。  
“我感觉，很好。”dick甚至不由自主地带了点笑意。他纵身一跃，用抓钩勾住一处建筑，荡了下去。空气冲刷着他的身体，他感觉到重力在他下落时拉扯着他，又在他跃起时松开。他用几个跳跃和翻滚，稳稳地落在屋顶上，动作仍旧和以往一样敏捷。他落地后兴奋地回头，看着蝙蝠侠像一片沉默的阴影那样降落在他身侧。  
Dick开始在房顶上奔跑，跳跃，穿着他新的制服，像曾经的日子那样。每一次落地是脚掌传来的微微钝痛都让他感到愉悦。他回来了，回到了哥谭。他用一个侧空翻落下，又多绕了两圈，荡回到蝙蝠侠身边。  
蝙蝠侠正仰头看着空中探照灯投射出来的蝙蝠标志。他一同仰望过去。很久以前，他特别期待这个蝙蝠标志的出现，那意味着他可以穿上自己的robin制服，和蝙蝠侠一起痛揍那些坏蛋。  
当dick重新看向蝙蝠侠的时候，他意识到蝙蝠侠在等他做决定。  
“来吧，让我们去好好教训他们。”他把短棍从背后取下来，在手里漂亮地抡了一圈。  
只是一次银行抢劫，当蝙蝠侠从天而降时，那些家伙已经吓傻了。放倒他们比踢翻地里站着的稻草人还容易。Dick一脚踹飞了一个，躲开一道枪击，短棍敲在某个笨蛋的后颈，动作流畅得像一出表演。他的新制服合身而且轻便，让他的动作更灵活了。当他最后把用短棍的电击打晕那个试图逃跑的家伙时，他抬头看见蝙蝠侠正看着他。不知怎么的，他从蝙蝠侠那不动声色的嘴唇线条里读出来了些笑意。他知道自己干得不错，而且他已经全好了。  
他们把那群家伙捆好了交给警察，戈登发表了些关于孩子成长速度的感叹。在警察聚集前，他们已经离开了。  
他们在一处屋顶落了脚。dick觉得自己的肾上腺素还没褪去，他仍处于那种紧绷的兴奋之中，他握紧手指又松开，微微出汗的手掌感受着夜晚空气的凉意。刚才那一场打斗让他增加了不少信心，他甚至有些期待再来一次。  
在这一点上，哥谭从来不会让他失望。他听见蝙蝠侠低沉的声音。  
“刚才的劫匪，有人在指挥他们。信号经过了伪装，Alfred把范围缩小到了两个地方。”  
“很好，我们一人一边。”dick兴奋地接话。  
蝙蝠侠对这个安排犹豫了一下，但终究，他选择了相信dick。相信他能处理好。他把其中一个地址给了dick，一处旧仓库，适合藏匿赃款，也许正是那群劫匪本来准备事成后逃脱藏身的地方。那个幕后黑手也有可能在那儿。你知道，所谓上层总是喜欢躲得远远儿地遥控他们的玩具。  
在蝙蝠侠点头的那一瞬间，dick就从楼顶荡了下去。他飞跃过屋顶，钻入小巷里，也许惊扰到了几只野猫，但他无暇顾及。回归的感觉太好了，那些在蝙蝠洞里的练习永远比不上这个，他的心脏砰砰跳得像只小鼓，笑容一点一点地在他脸上晕开。  
他潜入那个旧仓库的时候没发出一点儿声音。仓库里有一种陈旧的霉味。他沿着房顶横梁逡巡，却没找到他要找的漏网之鱼。仓库里很暗，只有外面的探照灯隐约透进来些许光亮。但这对dick来说足够了。他穿梭在巨大的集装箱之间，警惕地听着周围的动静。  
然后一个声音让他的血液瞬间凝固了，他感觉到他的视线发黑。  
“看来daddy给你买了新衣服，嗯？”  
Dick僵在原地，他的呼吸节奏乱了。他抬头看过去，那张在他噩梦里出现过无数次的脸正看着他。面具上右眼的红光看起来像是恶魔喷着火的眼睛。  
“不……你不是真的……你不是……”dick退了一步，他没意识到自己正喃喃出声。  
Slade俯视着dick，他能看得出来dick内心剧烈的动摇和恐惧。这远比他想象中的更让他感到愉悦。他知道dick会回来的，那只蝙蝠会试着治好他。而slade，会再一次毁掉他，彻底地，毫不留情地。  
Slade从集装箱上跳下来，靴子重重地落在地上，发出沉闷的声响。  
这声音几乎让dick慌了神。他猛地抽出自己的短棍，电流在短棍前端噼啪作响，泛着蓝色的光。他死死盯着slade，摆出了迎战的姿态，但是他的腿不受控制地开始发抖。  
该死，别是现在别是现在……dick咬着牙在脑子里对自己下着命令，但他的身体感受到了恐惧。  
“瞧瞧你。”slade的声音透过面具传来，仍能听得出他语调里的愉快。  
Dick能听见自己牙齿因为咬的太紧传来咯吱的摩擦声。他的目光瞥向仓库的气窗，试图寻找到一条出路。他没时间去想slade是怎么找到他的，眼下他只想逃出这个地方，从slade面前消失。  
Slade看起来随意又放松。他甚至摘下了自己的头盔和手套。当那张烙印在记忆里的脸出现时，dick觉得自己不能呼吸了。他重复着吞咽动作，呼吸加快，手指开始发麻。他几乎要惊恐发作了。在slade开始向他走近时，他竭尽全力才没有从嗓子里漏出那种可悲的呜咽。  
“可怜的小东西。”slade盯着这只已经被吓破胆的小鸟，视线扫过他的脸，即使隔着面具，他也能感受到dick身上的恐惧。他的嘴唇几乎没了血色，正因为slade的注视而颤抖。Slade发觉，当dick•grayson对他再也构不成威胁时，几乎可以称得上让人怜爱的。  
“闭嘴！”dick显然虚张声势地咆哮起来，他挥出短棍，对着slade未作防御的头部袭击过去。  
Slade轻松地躲了过去，dick的短棍敲碎了一侧的木质集装箱。  
“我还以为，这次蝙蝠会把你训练得更好一点。”slade嘲弄地说道。他又躲过几次dick的袭击。那身新装备让slade感到烦躁。愚蠢的蝙蝠难道认为给小鸟换一身行头就能让他重生了么？不，slade在他身上刻下的印记比那深得多，那将会永远地烙在dick•grayson的记忆里。  
“够了！”当dick努力要用那电击短棍击中他时，他终于丧失了耐心。  
Slade猛地一脚踢中了dick的胸口，他不受控制地往后飞出去，砸在集装箱上。Dick呻吟一声，摔在地上，他用手肘撑着自己试图爬起来。Slade伸手想要捉住他，却被他瞅准时机一个翻滚溜到身后。就在他蹬着地面准备逃走的时候，一只手抓住了他的脚踝，让他失去了平衡，摔回地面。  
“不不不，别想溜走，grayson。”slade的一只靴子重重地踩在他背上，逼得他发出一声呻吟。他的手被拧在背后，随着slade的用力而变得剧痛无比。他的短棍从手里滑了出来。Slade捡起他的武器，毫不犹豫地桶在了dick肩头。泛着蓝光的电流让dick当即抽搐起来。  
“你就是学不会吸取教训是不是？”slade残酷地笑起来，“还是说，你其实喜欢被这么对待？”  
Dick发出一声反驳，但是那听上去更像一句嘟囔。他用还自由的那只手撑住地面，试图从slade的钳制下逃走。电击让他的四肢有点不受控制，但好在他的制服帮他挡下了大部分的伤害。他的手指在布满灰尘的地面留下深深的抓痕，徒劳地挣扎着。  
Slade发现dick在低声说着什么，他丢开那根短棍，俯下身去，才听见dick的话。  
“你不是真的，我不在这儿。你不是真的，我不在这儿。你不是真的，我不在这儿……”  
“噢，可怜的东西。”slade声音里恶劣的愉快像是绞索般缠上了dick的脖子，让他无法呼吸。  
Slade看着dick自欺欺人的自我暗示几乎笑出声来。瞧瞧蝙蝠侠都教了他些什么，这愚蠢的漂亮小鸟真的该老实待在韦恩庄园，而不是穿着奇装异服出来当个自己为是的超级英雄。  
“告诉我，grayson，你害怕吗？”slade的手指攥紧了dick的头发，把他拉了起来。  
“不！”dick迸发出一声激烈的否认。他听起来就像一只掉进陷阱里的动物。  
Slade发出沉沉的笑声。  
Dick猛地翻身试图用一记肘击挣脱，但slade直接掐住了他的脖子。Dick仿佛能听见自己的骨头在slade钢铁一般的手指下发出咯吱咯吱的摩擦声。他的脸变得通红，泪水又溢了出来。他抓着slade手腕的手指渐渐发麻。  
“那么，你该害怕的。”slade没有想要那么轻易地了结了他，他的手松开了一点，让dick不至于昏过去，但手指仍紧紧卡在dick的颌骨下面。  
Dick竭力呼吸着，从牙齿间挤出一句质问：“你想要什么？”  
Slade盯着多米诺面具中露出来的那双棕色眼睛，没有回答，只是笑了起来。他的笑容让dick觉得浑身发冷。  
“你应该待在家里。”slade感觉到他手底下dick的身体在微微发抖，这取悦了他。毫无疑问，slade是个控制狂，他很享受让一切都按照自己计划进行的感觉。而一个畏惧着他的dick•grayson显然包含其中。  
Slade曾经说，dick是个骗子，捕食那些追随他的弱者。不过事实上，slade发现，dick•grayson比起做个捕食者，更适合当一个猎物。尤其是当他的眼睛里蓄满恐惧和慌乱的时候。他以保护者自居，但是完全没有能力去承担那个责任。他的精力会被他的被保护者消耗殆尽，而他们会不断地从他这里索取，直到他什么也不剩下。这是他自找的。总有一天，这只小鸟会从高处摔下去的，粉身碎骨。  
“放开我，你这个恶心的疯子！”dick被slade看得后背发凉，他虚张声势地大喊着。他说话的时候喉咙在slade手掌底下颤动。  
“不要激怒你赢不了的对手。”slade的手指威胁着微微用力，“难道蝙蝠没有教过你吗？”  
Slade蹲得更下来了一点，说话间的呼吸喷在dick脸上。他的一只膝盖压在dick胸口，男人的体重压得dick觉得自己的肋骨快断掉了。dick还想说点什么威胁，但最终只听得到自己牙齿微微磕碰的声响。他咬紧牙齿，不愿意让slade发现。  
看见dick老实了一点，slade用另一只手奖赏似得拍了拍他的脸颊，动作轻蔑又充满羞辱。  
“grayson，grayson。”他念叨着dick的名字，像在喊自己养的一条狗，“如果你乖一点，好好当个婊子，我也许能对你，和你的那群小朋友们仁慈一些。至少让他们活着。”  
“你想都别想！”  
这一次，没有药物的妨碍，dick的感官异常的灵敏。他能感觉到slade手掌上粗糙的茧子擦过自己的颧骨，带来刺痛。在他来得及抗议以前，Slade揭掉了他的多米诺面具，他的面貌暴露在雇佣兵的面前。被拿掉面具让他蓦地恐慌起来，仅仅是这样，就让他有种自己赤身裸体的错觉。他知道他的身份对slade来说从来不是秘密，但至少……他不想让自己现在的表情被看见。他不安地眨动的睫毛和咬紧的嘴唇都在透露出他的脆弱和恐惧。他的伪装在slade面前毫无意义。  
“你应该高兴至少你有一张漂亮的脸。”slade的拇指擦过dick的眼角，拭去还没滑落的一滴眼泪。  
而dick几乎心脏骤停了，他仍旧记得这双手是怎么握紧拳头砸在他脸上，又是怎么残忍地插入他的身体里，甚至还强迫他可耻地达到了高潮。恶心和恐慌混合的感觉让他想吐，他的胃里面翻涌着。  
Dick紧紧闭上了眼睛。这在敌人面前，显然是个错误的举动，它会让你置身险境。但dick真的不想再看见slade那扭曲又残酷的微笑了。他选择了逃避。  
“我以为我上次已经教过你了，不许闭上眼睛。”slade说这话时声音轻柔，但语气里威胁的意味让dick发抖。  
他想起上次slade是怎么把那根粗硬滚烫的东西操进他的喉咙里并强迫他面对自己的，粗暴的操干几乎让他窒息。羞耻的回忆让他的脸颊迅速泛红滚烫。他缓慢地睁开了眼睛，对上slade的视线。  
“放开我。”他的声音小得难以听清。虽然用着命令般的句子，却没有命令的气势，几乎像是一句哀求。  
Slade笑起来：“噢，别担心，小子，我会的。等我完事之后。”  
Dick的心沉进了胃里。他瞪大了眼睛，看着slade的笑容加深，像深渊张开了巨口准备吞没他。  
“不……不不不不！”dick挣动起来，对于slade要做的事的害怕占了上风。他毫无章法地踢动着腿，想把男人从自己身上甩下去。但slade只是微笑着看着他无助地挣扎，把他钉在地面上。  
Dick发出了那种无助的呜咽。他想要反抗，但是slade那獠牙一般的笑容始终在警告着他后果。他不知道自己还有没有胆量去和slade对抗，每次回忆袭来，他的力量都在消失。他可以打击罪犯，可以和Bruce一起夜巡，但是他没办法对抗slade。  
对slade的恐惧在他脑子里扎了根，藤蔓一样疯狂地生长，钻进他思维里的每一个角落。他甚至想不出办法去反抗。也许……也许如果他听话一点，slade就不会对他那么残酷，甚至可以放他一马。  
这个念头出现的时候dick愣住了。他居然在想着对slade屈服。Bruce对他的信任被他自己的软弱玷污了。他想到这里感到一种剧烈的恶心，他的嘴唇扭曲起来。对于自己的厌恶让他皱紧了眉头。  
Slade好整以暇地从dick不被遮挡的脸上逐一品尝他的屈辱和恐慌。然后他松开dick的脖子，从背后抽出自己的刀。刀刃出鞘的声音让dick的呼吸加重了。  
Dick偷偷将手伸向一边，试图摸索自己被slade丢掉的武器。  
“别逼我砍掉你的手，grayson。”slade挑起一边的眉毛。  
Dick知道slade会说到做到。他的手僵在原地，不甘地握成拳头。  
“蝙蝠侠会来的。”dick看着slade吐出一个不成气候的威胁。  
“噢，你最好祈祷他来的足够早。希望他会有幸见证我操开你的小洞的时候，你哭叫的模样。”  
Slade下流的描述让dick的胃抽紧了。他脑子里警铃大作，不，他绝对不要被Bruce看到。  
“来吧，grayson。我们做一个交易。你乖一点，或许我会考虑对你daddy保密。”Slade将刀尖贴近他的脖子，“或者我们可以用更粗暴的方式来进行。”  
这个提议让dick难以拒绝。他知道slade无论如何是不会放过他的，但至少，他不想要Bruce知道这个。只要他忍耐过去就好，不是什么大事儿，不必告诉Bruce。他经历过一次，他活了下来，那么他就能再经历一次。没事的，没事的。  
Slade知道dick在想什么，但他乐得看这只小鸟痛苦地做出选择。  
“别……别让他知道。”dick哽咽着说。他做了一个坏选择，而他不知道Bruce会对他的哪一个选择更失望。  
“非常好。”slade发出一声满意的轻笑。他收回刀，从dick身上起开。然后dick看见他伸出一只手指虚虚划了一圈，是那种让自己养的小狗表演滚一圈的把戏时会做的手势。  
Dick咬着牙忍耐住烧灼他脸颊的屈辱照做了。他慢慢爬起来翻了个身，让自己变成四肢朝下跪趴着的模样。他听见slade在他身后笑，笑声像细小的石子儿砸在他背上。  
“你最好自己脱了这身东西。不然等会儿你只能光着屁股去找你的daddy了。”slade暗示一样用手指摸了摸dick的后颈。  
Dick觉得自己的眼珠都快被羞耻融化了。他将手伸到背后，拉下暗藏的拉链，那紧身的制服被慢慢退了下来，露出底下的皮肤。拉链被拉到臀部，dick感觉到自己后背和屁股都因为夜晚的空气而变凉。当他磨蹭着，拖延脱衣这个动作时，他听到了slade制止他的声音。  
“行了，就这样吧。”  
这让dick感到了一种虚假的仁慈。但他还是对于不必赤身裸体松了一口气。  
Slade的手摸上了dick裸露的后背。男孩的背部肌肉匀称，在他的触摸下因紧张而变得僵硬，甚至有些颤抖。Slade的手指滑到dick露出的股沟附近，沿着制服的缝隙，揉捏着那处软肉。  
Slade的触碰让dick恶心。他舌根用力，抵抗着呕吐的欲望。Slade的掌心火热，贴在他出汗冰冷的皮肤上，几乎把他烫伤。突然，一只手蛮横地捂住了他的嘴，指头从他的嘴唇与牙齿间伸进去。  
“舔。”slade命令着。  
Dick犹豫了许久，才含住那根手指，用舌头环绕着舔舐，用唾液濡湿它。他知道slade接下来会做什么。那手指上能尝到一点皮肤的咸味。在dick的舌头搅动时，下流粘腻的水声让他耳朵发烫。  
“你那个疑似精神病监护者没有教过你这个吗？”  
slade的话让dick的心停跳了。他记得这是他和jericho的对话，那时候他还在生Bruce气。是Jericho告诉他的吗？jericho在哪儿？  
思考让他不自觉地停下了嘴里的动作，他吐出slade的手指，转头瞪着男人。  
“jericho，jericho在哪儿？”  
Slade勾了勾嘴角，指了指自己的脑袋：“别担心，他很好，在这儿。而且他再也不会妨碍我了。”  
Dick茫然地看了他一会儿，忽然，他明白了。Jericho死了，再一次，仍旧是为了救他。这个事实让一部分的他碎掉了，翻涌的愧疚和罪责像海水一样淹没了他。  
“你疯了……”dick看着slade的脸，轻声说道，“你是个疯子……”  
“注意你的礼貌，小子。我更愿意把这称为纠正了错误。”slade听起来却并不愤怒。但那让dick觉得尤为可怖。疯狂比愤怒更难对付。  
Slade按着他的后颈把他压制回地面，被唾液濡湿的手指钻进了他的臀缝之间，粗鲁地探入了入口。Dick发出一声呜咽。唾液的润滑完全不够，他的入口干涩紧致，却被slade强硬地将中指挤了进去。异物进入的感觉让他后穴火辣辣地刺痛，他努力调整呼吸想让自己放松。可恐惧和紧张让他根本没法做到。Slade仍在用手指侵犯他，不断地深入，直到指头整个没入，指关节抵在他的穴口。  
“呜…………”dick在slade加入第二根手指的时候忍不住从鼻子里发出一声压抑的哼鸣。  
而slade对此十分满意。  
对于dick•grayson，slade最享受的从来不是单纯的性快感。Dick的屈服和破碎远比那更美味。年轻男孩骄傲又自大，自以为自己能掌控一切，就像只振翅高飞的鸟儿，完全不知道危险临近。所以当slade打碎他的幻想时，他的痛苦才会那么剧烈。恐惧因此而深入骨髓。而恐惧，噢，如果你问克莱恩，他会告诉你那是人类心理学里最妙的部分。那是所有人类的本能，而没有人类可以逃脱它的掌控。  
Slade抽出了在dick体内的手指，拉开了自己的拉链，那声音在安静的仓库里尤为清楚。Dick死死咬住下唇，不让自己发出声音来。然后那根已然硬挺的阴茎抵在了他的尾骨上。阴茎的头部在他的穴口缓慢地磨蹭着，那温度和触感让dick觉得反胃。那根东西又粗又硬，当它停在dick的入口时，dick浑身都绷紧了。润滑和开拓都还不够，dick的那处完全没有准备好被插入。但slade看起来并不介意，他用一只手捏住dick的臀肉，往一侧拉开，另一手握住阴茎对准紧窄的穴口，然后缓慢但毫不留情地挤了进去。  
“不……”dick没能忍住，弓起背想要躲开。  
但slade抓住他臀部的那只手捏的更紧了，手指深深陷进肉里。Dick能感觉到阴茎已经插入了他，还不太深，但已经足够让他呼吸紊乱了。  
“小子，你可没有拒绝的权利，明白吗？”slade的手挪到了dick的胯骨上，钉住了他，蛮狠地将阴茎推挤了进去。  
撕裂一般的疼痛从slade进入的地方传来。Dick很肯定他受伤了，他疼得浑身哆嗦，止不住地呜咽，有什么湿滑的液体润湿了他的两腿之间。也许是血，但他没空去察看，他两手握成拳头，锤在地上，好让自己不要发出丢脸的哭叫。  
当slade整根没入的时候，dick听见他在自己背后发出了一声惬意的叹息。然后他开始抽插起来。  
疼痛加剧了，撕裂的疼痛变得火辣而尖锐。Dick咬住了自己的一只手好堵住自己的呜咽，但眼泪却脱离了控制，沿着他的脸颊开始滚落，砸在他面前的地面上，在布满灰尘的地上形成明显的水痕。  
“你天生就适合干这个，grayson。”slade的话像毒蛇的嘶声，清楚地传到dick耳朵里。  
Dick摇了摇头，想要否认。但slade立马挺身，阴茎凶狠地挤开肠道，插得前所未有的深。这一下让dick连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。即使咬着手指，也没能帮他抵抗住哀嚎的欲望。他从鼻子里发出来的细小啜泣，让他显得更为可悲了。  
Slade的胯骨撞在dick的臀肉上，发出清脆的撞击声。这声音在仓库里回荡着，让dick的羞耻更甚。Slade在使用他时毫不在乎地发出满足的声音，在用力插入时发出低沉的哼鸣。Dick恨这个，他甚至有点希望自己能马上昏过去。  
Slade又用力地顶弄了几下，然后他忽然停下了动作。停止的折磨让dick松了口气，但他知道这没有那么轻易结束，他小心翼翼地呼吸着，等着slade的下一步动作。  
他的屁股迎来了两下突如其来的巴掌，那让他几乎跳起来。  
“主动点儿，grayson，别总是当个懒骨头。”slade调笑的声音在他背后响起，那让dick的胸膛里猛地燃起了愤怒。Slade对此清楚，但毫不在意，他只是伸手拍着dick的屁股，催促着他。  
Dick没有时间跟slade耗下去，不知道什么时候Bruce会赶来。他只想要尽早结束这一切。于是他忍着恶心和屈辱，抬起自己的臀部，笨拙地前后移动起来。  
看着这只小鸟撅着屁股主动吞吃性器的模样的确让slade心情很好。  
Dick的动作很慢，他小心地用那种不太会弄疼自己的方式挪动着自己的下身。撕裂的伤口溢出的血似乎起了一点润滑的作用，他能感觉到slade的阴茎在他体内进出带来的摩擦。  
“用这样的速度，你得在这里跪到天亮，小子。”slade咯咯笑起来，捏着dick的臀肉引导他该如何扭动腰来取悦男人。  
“闭嘴……”dick声音发抖，咬着牙沉下腰，加快了速度。  
Slade时不时地会毫无预警地顶弄几下，几乎让dick叫出来。随着dick主动让自己在slade的阴茎上被操干的动作，他能感觉到那性器戳在他身体里的某一处时，他两腿骤然发软。dick不知道他究竟是怎么堕落到这一步的，但他发现当slade撞在他前列腺上时他不会那么疼痛，甚至……有些许快慰，他还是有意无意地调整着身体的角度，好让自己好受一点。  
Slade的手忽然伸到他还被制服包裹着的下身。那手掌隔着制服，抚摸到凸起的形状，那是dick开始勃起的阴茎。  
突如其来的触碰让dick吓了一跳，他这才意识到自己在这场强奸里勃起了。  
“这不太像一次强奸了，是不是？”slade的手不轻不重地隔着制服揉搓着他的下体。  
“不……不是的……停下……”dick被一阵恐慌击中了。他不知道怎么解释这个，他不想要这样，从来没想要过。但他的阴茎确确实实地硬了，被制服紧紧包裹着，slade的手火上浇油地给予更多的压力和触碰。  
Dick没空再用手堵住自己的嘴了，他手指抓挠着地面，本能地想要挣脱slade。但雇佣兵只用手握住了他的胯骨，就轻易地把他拖了回去，并更深地插入他的后穴里。Dick发出一声尖锐的呜咽，他绷紧了自己的大腿。然而肌肉用力只会让他的后穴缩紧，更多地带给slade快感。  
“求、求你……停下……啊……”dick开始丢脸地恳求起来。他不想要感到快感，尤其是这种时候，不然他会……  
Slade的手指沿着dick下体在制服下撑出来的痕迹摩挲着，当他触碰到前端的时候，dick突然一阵抽搐，穴口紧紧绞住slade的阳物。男孩的呼吸停滞了几秒，然后变成小声的啜泣。  
他高潮了。甚至slade都没有直接碰过他的阴茎。他射在了自己的制服里。Bruce给他的制服。  
“对不起对不起……”dick终于哭起来，他不知道自己在跟谁道歉。就像几个月前他在夜里醒来发现自己弄脏了床单时一样。他对自己的失控感到无助而恐慌。  
Dick的哭泣声回荡在仓库里。Slade得说，那听起来相当动人。当dick哭得几近失控时，他伸手安慰一般揉捏着dick的后颈，发出小小的嘘声，示意他安静。但与他手上动作相反的是，他的下体开始重新凶狠地插入刚达到了高潮的男孩。  
dick还没从那高潮里清醒过来，他的脑子昏沉沉一篇，嘴里的道歉被操成了一声声下流的呻吟。他没力气再撑住自己，只好趴伏在脏兮兮的地面，那让他漂亮的脸颊也染上了泥土。  
当slade低吼着射进他身体里的时候，他的脊背震颤。Slade的手用力的握住他的腰，留下明显的痕迹。  
结束了。终于结束了。这是唯一一个让dick感到欣慰的念头。  
Slade退出去的时候，dick感觉到一点湿滑粘腻的东西正沿着后穴淌到他的大腿上。他拒绝去看或者去思考那是什么。Slade松开了他，但他还没有力气把自己撑起来，他趴在地上粗重地喘着气，鼻子里满是地上尘土的味道。等他用手肘撑着自己爬起来的时候，slade已经拉上了拉链，站到了他面前。与他的狼狈相比，slade好像什么都没发生过。男人用剩余的那一只眼睛俯视着他，嘴边带着笑意。  
那一瞬间dick觉得自己很弱小。他不自觉地用胳膊抱住了自己。  
Slade握住他的下巴，让他抬起头：“这一次做的不错，grayson，我在考虑给你一个惊喜。”  
Dick从来知道slade的惊喜不会是字面意义那样，他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。  
Slade微笑起来，他的拇指擦过dick被咬得红肿还带着齿痕的嘴唇：“不，别担心。我不会告诉蝙蝠的。”  
Slade话并没有让dick安心，一种强烈的不安席卷了他。他的胃里像塞了石头。Slade在暗中谋划着什么，但是他不知道那是什么。  
不过他很快就会知道了。  
slade走到dick身侧，抬起一根手指指着远处一个货架。Dick顺着他的手指望过去，却不明白什么意思。  
“去看看。”slade在他屁股上拍了一下。  
Dick艰难地站起来，他努力忽视两腿间湿黏的感觉，慌忙拉上制服的拉链。他跛着腿走到了货架前面，微微低下头，借着探照灯透进来的光线，他看清了货柜后面的是什么。  
有人被绑在椅子上，牙齿间咬着一个按压开关，一个闪着红光正在倒计时的炸弹绑在他的胸口，随着他急促的呼吸而起伏着。那人的眼睛正透过多米诺面具一眨不眨地看着他。  
他熟悉的制服，他熟悉的面具，他熟悉的名字。  
“Jason……”dick僵在原地。  
而slade得承认，dick那时候的表情，即使在许多年之后都值得他回味。他抱着胳膊，看着dick的脸，由衷地笑起来，直到他的笑声被dick的哭号淹没了。


End file.
